The present invention relates to skirting for furniture and the like and, more particularly, to a reversible skirting assembly.
Originally decorative skirting was attached to a base structure, such as a cart, table or other item of furniture, or to curtains, simply by push-pins or t-pins to secure the top of the skirting the base material.
Nowadays, most skirting produced for commercial use in hotels and restaurants is provided with a dual element attachment system for removably affixing the skirting to the base structure in a more secure manner. For example, a base strip or clips containing a Velcro type surface affixed along the table edge is engaged by a mating Velcro strip sewn or otherwise affixed to the back of the skirting along its upper edge, or a strip with a series of mating hook or snap elements spaced at regular intervals along their length may be utilized. The skirting can thus easily be attached and securely held in place on the base structure during use, but easily removed for cleaning, storage or replacement.
Most commercial establishments, such as hotels and restaurants, maintain a variety of skirting assemblies with different colors and patterns to suit particular occasions. For example, a dark blue, solid colored skirting would be appropriate for the head table at a serious business or professional meeting, whereas a floral pattern with a lace trim might be better suited for more festive occasions, such as for a luncheon buffet table attended by a gardening group. Establishments must thus purchase and store a variety of different skirtings suitable for such different occasions which can be costly and wasteful of time, effort and storage space.